Angel of Destruction
by wackypole
Summary: Every angel was created with a good intention. It's the process of thoughts that warps their thinking and turns them into something more than anyone can ever handle.
1. Grief

**I do not own any characters of 07 Ghost. ****Yuki Amemiya ****and ****Yukino Ichihara ****did.**

Grief 

It was the usual bright sunny morning at District 7. Birds were chirping everywhere. Yet the surrounding atmosphere was anything but solemn and gloomy. Bishops and clergyman were dressed in black, paying their respect to the young boy that was just buried. A petite girl with a blank face and emotionless eyes was standing among the adults. However the grief that struck through her very core at the moment was such that it could have send every single standing man writhing on the ground in agony. That was the extend of her guilt and grief. She knew something had happened to her brother. 

It was just the usual afternoon in the Celestine household. 

"Rinka, help me water the plants, it's the blooming season." Karein Celestine called out. 

"Yes Father, I'm on it." 

Rinka skipped over the front garden and sprayed a mist of moisture over the leaves and shrubs. Suddenly dark and ominous clouds started covering the sky in a matter of seconds. "Father, it seems as though a storm is approaching!" Rinka yelled. There was no reply though. "Father" Rinka called out again. As she turned around, she gasped in horror on the spot that her father had been standing just seconds before. Instead she saw a chair with her brother strapped upon, being tortured by a huge skeleton wearing what seems to be the military uniform. "Teito or your family?" The skeleton sneered. Rinka could only watched in horror as the huge skeleton suck the soul out of her brother, leaving him half dead. "Mikage!" Rinka screamed as she dashes forward, knocking over something hard. 

"Rinka, come back to Earth now!" 

Rinka blinked as her father comes into her field of vision. She was lying on the grass patch gasping for air. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide and bewildered. 

" Father, it's Mikage, something terrible…" Darkness consumed her, leaving no chance for her to finish her sentence. 

"Rinka" a soothing voice called out from afar. "Rinka, wake up." Rinka opened her eyes and found herself staring into her brother's face. " Mikage! Are you hurt?" Rinka cried out as she hugged her brother. "Hush, Rinka, everything is all right now" The soothing voice assured. " I've got to go now, remember to live on." 

"Mikage!" Rinka croaked before she was blinded by an extremely dazzling light. 

As Rinka opened her eyes, she was lying on her bed in her room. She put on her bedroom slippers, taking note of the calendar on the wall as she walked towards the door. " I have been asleep for three days!" She noted. She strolled towards the living room only to find the tear streaked face of her father and her other two brothers. 

Her eyes widen in surprised. Her other two brothers seldom visit the house. She felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach and knew what had happened. She could guessed by the look on her father's face. 

" We're dropping by District 7 to attend Mikage's funeral." Karein Celestine announced. 

When the funeral was ending, Rinka kept her gaze fixed upon the supposedly three bishops that were currently talking to three sisters. She kept her face blank as she stared at the three skeletons that was currently in her field of vision, noting that the people around her doesn't seem to be aware of this fact. It was exactly like the skeleton that tortured her brother, except their aura doesn't seemed to be as deadly. "They must know something about my brother's death" Rinka thought and spins around quickly when one of the skeleton stared back at her. 

As she walked towards her father, she noticed a small framed boy with miserable green eyes standing in front of her brother's tombstone.

"That must be Teito." She noted mentally.


	2. Vengence

Vengeance 

The streets and alley of District 7 is filled with an air of eeriness after midnight. Every citizen seems to scramble back to their house as night falls and shut their windows tight. The taste of fear was thick in the air. It is as though something foul and evil might eat them alive if they are not careful. However if one looked around carefully, they would have noticed a little girl walking around the alley alone. 

Rinka had no idea where she is at the moment. In the afternoon, she had successfully persuaded her father to let her stay in the Barsburg church temporarily. She seeks healing from God, she told her father. Her father finally gave in and she left for the church. But that was only part of the truth. Yes, she yearns for healing, she told herself, but more importantly, she wanted answers. Furthermore, she knew that she may find her answers in the Church. The skeletons that attended her brother's funeral, they were so real. Large and massive, they were staring down at people as if they were nothing. Oh how she hated them, how she saw one of their kind tortured her brother, how it strikes her brother in the face, how it threatened her brother. Damn, she loathes them with every fiber of her being. How dare they disguise themselves as bishops and defile the Church. She detests their hypocrisy. 

" So what are you going to do?" A young women voice rang out. 

Rinka swiveled around in shock. She swears there wasn't a single soul apart from her on the empty path she was walking. However, a beautiful young lady was sitting on a chair with a small table along the alley. A sign read " Fortune Teller" was found sitting on the table. 

"My child, you are suffering," she expressed, "Guilt, grief, anger and hatred. I'll grant you three wishes. In exchange, you have to give me your soul. It's a fair deal. Isn't it." 

* * *

><p>"Ah finally I can see the Barsburg Church." Rinka muttered to herself as she wondered through the gate. She was fortunate that beautiful lady she met offered her a place to stay overnight. The bustling and cheerful streets of District 7 in the morning was a total opposite of what it was when night falls. Children were running about and people were busy with their groceries. <p>

The church ground is vast as she tries to navigate about. In the end, she found herself wondering along what seemed to be a garden, just that it was three times bigger than the garden at her house. "These flowers are so pretty." Rinka thought as she reached out for one. 

" It's a silver rose." A gentle voice explained. 

Rinka raises her head and found herself staring into the face of a skeleton. The aura of this skeleton is so different from the one she saw in her vision. This was filled with gentleness and kindness. Rinka could only gasped in horror as her hand shot out to attacked the skeleton. " What's going on?" She cried out mentally as she jumped into the air, preparing to attack that skeleton. " Since when I'm able to jump that high?" She thought as she hovered in the air, " Wait a minute, I'm not jumping, I'm flying!" She heard a swished and twist around just in time to see the razor-sharp tipped scythe landing on her before her mind goes blank. 

* * *

><p>" I want revenge. Vengeance on the skeletons! Everyone of them! " <p>

" Granted." The sweet voice of the fortune teller whispered.


	3. Defiance

**Defiance**

It was the usual morning scene of the Barsburg Church. People were laughing and joking among themselves as they proceed to carry out their usual morning activities. However, there are people that are feeling uneasy at this moment. A certain bishop could be seen pacing restlessly on the church's rooftop. Frau has been feeling edgy throughout the morning. There had been way too many appearance of Kors on the church ground lately. The tension is further intensify by the murder of the church door guard as well. He knew something immense is about to happen. He could practically taste it in the air. True enough, trouble began to crawl towards him. He certainly felt it. The presence of a Kor on the ground. He immediately turn to the source and ran towards the garden situated at the east wing. "Damn," He muttered under his breath, "not another one." 

"There it is" Frau thought as he prepares to purify the young girl that was hovering in the air. However he was not prepared for the sudden unleashed of his scythe. Frau was taken aback when his scythe swing itself towards the female Kor, dragging him along with it. He has never lose control of his scythe before. Sure there had been times when he felt that the scythe yearns to be out of his control, but never had his scythe go against his will in such an outright manner. He saw the astonished face of the girl as his scythe swung forward to meet her. With an enormous amount of strength, he manage to shift the angle of his scythe to cut off the Kor's wings from the girl's body and purify her completely. 

As Frau carries the limp form of the girl to the guest room, he could sense that there is more to this girl than meets the eye. 

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Rinka thought as she floats through the darkness. " Am I dead?" She could see a blinding source of light at a far distance. She stretched her arms towards that dazzling light source and found herself floating towards it. At the end of what seems to be like a tunnel, she saw a stunning beauty smiling tenderly at her. <p>

"Who are you?" Rinka thought. 

"I'm Eve." That dazzling lady replied mentally. 

" You can read my mind?" 

" Yes indeed, because I'm just a soul without a body. I have been trapped in this scythe for too long. Actually I am quite surprised you found me. I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Rinka Celestine." 

"You knew my name?" 

" Yes, in fact I knew you before you were even born. You see among the billions of people on this universe, there is only one person who is able to find me and become my master, and that's you, Rinka." 

" Am I dead?" 

" No you are not. I am so sorry that you are almost hurt by the scythe. The scythe recognized your ability to find and free me, so it tries to hurt you. You see the scythe is trying to bring me back to its original master. Anyway thank you Rinka. Thank you for finding me." Lady Eve say as she kissed Rinka's forehead. 

Rinka felt a comforting warmth course through her body before the sudden tremble of her surrounding as she was thrown back into reality. 


	4. Unrest

**Unrest**

Rinka cracked her eyelids open and was greeted by the most unusual scene. Sitting in front of the bed were three skeletons, and one of them was even drinking tea! 

"Ah you're finally awake." One of them greeted, "Have you rest well?" 

Rinka surveyed the three skeletons carefully. They were indeed different from that skeleton that tortured her brother, it was indeed her foolishness to mix them in the same category, but after all they were still skeletons! Skeletons capable of walking, talking and drinking! "I must be turning crazy." She concluded. 

Finally she mustered enough courage and asked "You knew something about my brother's death don't you?" 

"He died protecting his precious friend." One of the skeleton answered. 

"I supposed his Teito." Rinka stated. 

" How do you know?" Another skeleton asked in surprised. 

" Because I saw it all!" Rinka exclaimed before she exploded in tears. " That fanatical skeleton that tortured Mikage for information! Furthermore he looks exactly like you guys. Do me a favour, tell me I'm crazy please, I see three skeletons dressing up as bishops parading around the church!" Rinka yelled histerically as she pointed at the direction where the three skeletons are sitting. She felt so much better after releasing those pent up confusion and anger. 

Rinka had to suppressed a laugh as one of the skeleton dropped his teacup in surprise. 

" Since when can you see us in our ahem skeleton ahem form?" One of them asked. 

" Since the very beginning when I see you during Mikage's funeral." 

One of the skeleton stood up, walked over to Rinka and place his hands over her eyes gently. "We have to do this." He announced as Rinka falls asleep again. 

As Castor attempts to wipe out Rinka's memory, a dazzling light emanated from Rinka's body. Castor withdraw his hands in surprise. 

"This light and aura." Castor murmured. 

" Lady Eve." Labrador speak softly. 

" No wonder she can see us in our ghost form." Frau concluded as Caster and Labrador leaves to allow Rinka to rest. 

The three bishops gathered around the round garden table in deep thoughts. 

" Labrador you foresee this, haven't you?" Castor asked. 

" I wonder what awaits for both of them?" Labrador whispered as he stares at Teito sweeping the courtyard. " Will they bring peace or destruction to mankind?" 

"She said something about a skeleton torturing Teito's friend. We obviously know that's Ayanami. However Ayanami is definitely not one of us. Which means there only one person. He can't be that person, can he?" Frau asked as he looked at Labrador. 

" He definitely is." Labrador answered. 

"I knew it!" Frau exclaimed. 

" Oh dear, that means we're heading towards turbulent times, aren't we?" Castor said as he sipped his tea. 

" Yes" Labrador concluded as he observed his flowers in concern. " And they are drawing closer than expected."


	5. Thirst

**Thirst**

"Damn it!" Rinka swears under her breath as she hid behind what seems like a huge pillar. Civilians were held captive in the Church hall by military personnel. After waking up from a very long sleep with strange dreams taking place, she decided to explore the church ground a little. She felt strange when soldiers were roaming about the church. Rumors has it that the military seems to be searching the host of the Eyes of Mikhail or whatever that is. After the hallway was free from the Barsburg military, she came out of her hiding place and find herself gaping at a magnificent skeleton statue. She found herself wondering down the hallway into a sanctuary in a state of awe and wonder. 

In the sanctuary, there were six grand statues standing tall and proud, as if they are protecting the church from any intruders. She felt immediate shame to actually group them together with the one who tortured Mikage. The kindness and benevolence emanates from these statues was so overwhelming that she finally felt at peace. With the mind to apologize, she decided to seek for the skeletons of the Barsburg church. She exited the sanctuary and found herself facing a huge door at the end of another hallway. 

The door creaks open and she found terror creeping into her heart again. It is the exact same terror she felt when she saw the skeleton torturing her brother. The terror felt so real it is as though it was simply crushing her entire soul. After what seems like eternity, Rinka found herself facing an enormous skeleton that was dripping with menace, that exact one that tortured Mikage. 

* * *

><p>Verloren was taken aback when he saw Eve's soul. It has been far too long and the search for Eve's soul was far too grueling. He never murdered Eve, though everyone believes he did. Banished onto Earth for a crime he never committed, he swears to find Eve's soul even if it meant he has to scour through the four corners of the world. Although his current body had been fighting a young boy named Teito a few minutes ago, his host body is still strong to contain his soul. He finally found Eve and he will do anything to keep her and not lose her again. He called out for his scythe mentally and it appears in his hands. The moment his beloved scythe touches his hands, a vision appears before him. <p>

* * *

><p>This time, Frau was seriously alarmed. After fighting the Blackhawk personnel named Kuroyuri, he was thoroughly exhausted. As he was waiting for Teito to emerge from the bridge of trials, that scythe of his disappear all of a sudden, sending him into panic mode. His scythe has been abnormally rebellious lately. First it is the blatant disobedience towards Frau when it attacked Rinka, now it decided to vanished from him! How unpredictable! As frau stood there in distress, a vision appears before him. <p>

* * *

><p>Verloren's scythe was dying of thirst. There wasn't enough souls to quench it's thirst as Verloren was not feeding it lately. He wasn't sending as much souls to the purgatory lately as he was spending too much time with a certain girl. He is the God of Death and he has the responsibility to sort out souls. In the end, due to a certain girl, he has neglected his duty and his scythe as well. As a last resort, the scythe decided to hunt for a soul itself. Finally the scythe found that certain girl and consumed her, trapping her soul once and for all. <p>

Eve was lost in the forest again even though Verloren had warned her not to wonder off by herself. Damn but she had to get out of the forest and return to the Chief of Heaven before night fall. Where the heck is Mikhail and Raphael when she needed them the most? As she was walking alone, an ominous feeling overwhelm her. Something is coming for her and she felt it. True enough, a freak scythe appears before her and swung towards her. She let out a cry that reaches the Chief of Heaven before everything fades into darkness. 


	6. Obsession

**Obsession**

Rinka stood still at the end of the hallway. Damn, she was not prepared for this. She truly wanted to bolt off to the sanctuary as that intimidating skeleton wielded his scythe. Rinka's could literally hear her own heart beating loudly against her ribcage and her breath starts to quicken. She could feel the cold perspiration running down her forehead. Her fear was so thick in the air she could practically taste it on the tip of her tongue. The skeleton-like grim reaper began to walk towards her and raises his scythe. "Oh no!" She thought as sheer terror seized her entire being. 

Verloren walk towards the trembling human speck. He wanted Eve's soul back into his scythe. No. He will get Eve's soul back into his scythe. After all, he has been searching her soul for thousands of generation. He should have thought that his scythe had already contained her soul. That is why his scythe has been yearning to get back to him since the very beginning. But that damn Chief of Heaven just had to seal his original body, rendering it impossible for the scythe to return to him. In the end, Zehel (Frau) even manage to get hold of his scythe, which further irate him. As he swung his scythe down, he bids goodbye to that little human girl. He knew that the forceful extraction of Eve's soul would inflict grave damage to that human girl's soul, rendering death to her body. That human girl was just unfortunate. 

A sudden blast of wind sends Verloren flying back into the air. Verloren regain his foothold with ease as the human girl faces him calmly.

"Hello Verloren." Lady Eve greeted. 

"It has been a while, Eve." 

"Indeed. And I will not allow you to harm this girl no matter what reasons you have." 

"Try me." 

The human girl manage to activate Eve's power at the last moment. She threw an attack zaiphon towards Verloren and hungry flames began to lick Veloren's soul, intending to melt him from within. Verloren casts a healing zaiphon easily and extinguish the flames before he threw an attack zaiphon, exploding the church pillars with such force that the whole ground trembles before it gave way. The ground splits open and consumed everything with it, including the tiny human girl that stood on it seconds before. 

* * *

><p>Rinka regained consciousness and found herself falling through the darkness. She gasped in terror, unable to comprehend what just happened. However, she also found<br>herself being surrounded protectively by the aura of that beautiful lady she saw in her dreams. 

"Lady Eve." Rinka thought. 

" Dear Rinka, I am indeed terribly sorry for the troubles I have brought upon you. I shall let you go now. Don't worry, everything will be back to normal when you wake up and you will not remember anything. Anyway, once again thank you." Lady Eve assured Rinka as she plans to teleport Rinka back to safety with her remaining powers. She decided to detach herself from Rinka even if it spells doom for her soul. After all, without a suitable host, her soul will ultimately die by itself. However, Rinka had suffered enough due to Verloren and Lady Eve could not bear to invite more misery upon the poor child. 


	7. Regret

Regret 

The hallway collapsed as Verloren uses his Zaiphon to propel himself towards Lady Eve. Realization dawns upon him as he looked ahead in horror. Eve is sacrificing herself for the sake of this human girl! He will not allow this. After all it took thousands of years for him to find her soul. Warsfeil spurted from Verloren's Zaiphon and hit directly at Rinka's body. Verloren captures Rinka's soul immediately and taints her body with the warsfeil. Lady Eve stared in horror as Rinka is transformed into a Wars. She could not allow this. She places herself into Rinka's body to prevent Rinka from transforming completely, saving that little humanity that was left in Rinka. Verloren felt completely satisfied when he hold Rinka's soul. Even though the human girl's soul is weak, at least Eve's soul belongs to him now. 

* * *

><p>The Chief of Heaven was furious. He had descended upon the Barsburg Church just in time to see his daughter's soul held captive by the soul of his finest creation, Verloren. He had sent seven ghosts and two archangels to destroy him yet this had happened to his daughter. <p>

" Verloren, released both souls at once!" 

" Hello Chief, as you can see your daughter's soul is still around, yet you have punished me for a crime I never committed. Trapped on this earth without my proper body is excruciating indeed." 

"I know I have wronged you. The evidences pointed out that you did not murder my daughter, however, tainting her soul with warsfeil is unforgivable as well!" 

"And what can you do? Use the six ghosts to hunt me down to the end of the world again? Remember they are part of me as well! I have already eaten one of them! Look Chief, what's done is done. You really want to see what evil I am capable of, well then, the game had just begun!" 

With that, Verloren holding Rinka, retreated from Barsburg Church along with the Blackhawk crews into their aircraft. The ghosts along with Teito and the Chief of Heaven looked at the aircraft as it disappear into the clouds. Frau was completely shocked when the scythe return to him moments later. " Seems like your original master's soul is unable to wield you for long." Frau smirked as the scythe jerked in his hands rebelliously. 

"Father," The faint voice of Eve called out, "even the finest creation without the concept of love is equivalent to trash." 

* * *

><p>" We need an emergency meeting now." The Chief of Heaven stated solemnly. Back in the Heaven's main palace, the Chief of Heaven sat on his throne in deep thought. Yes he was foolish enough to create Verloren without instilling love in him, stating him as his finest creation. Furthermore, he planted seeds of hatred, anger and pride in Verloren when he wrongly accused him and inflicted the worst punishment upon him. The Chief's mistake has cost him dearly. This time he may lose his daughter for real, and he simply cannot allow that to happen. <p>

The spirit of the six ghost appears, along the Mikhail and Raphael. 

"Relikt, Landkarte, Ea, Fest, Profe and Zehel, you are to protect the people and the church and to dispatch Verloren." 

" Mikhail, continue to seal Verloren's body in the boy." 

" Raphael, continue to limit Verloren's powers and memories." 

* * *

><p>Labrador and Caster look at each other with somber face and Teito flew off with Frau in a hawkzile. "He will bring peace to the people. However, in the case of Rinka…" Castor addressed softly. <p>

" It seems like a new war between Good and Evil is about to commence." Labrador whispered. 

The End 

* * *

><p>A very long note: To all readers, I have this urge to continue the story, but I simply lack the time to develop the future plot. There is really lots of space for imagination regarding what could have happened to Eve and Verloren since nothing solid has been concluded for them in the manga, apart from the fact that they knew each other from the very beginning. <p>

I was thinking of relating Mikage and Teito through Mikage's sister, Rinka. And this happens due to the connections Eve and Verloren had. My imagination is that somehow Eve's presence is a key to a future war between Barsburg and Ragg. If that's the case, lots of other characters may be brought in. Well, that's just my imagination. 

Once again I am really sorry that I ended the story just like that. Please don't stone me to death. 

If anyone is interested to continue this story, please feel free to do so. Just alert me and I'll take note of it. Have a blessed day. 


End file.
